Summer And Love: 450 km x h
by Hiikari no MooN
Summary: UA. Estaba tan aburrida, ella quería mucho más que solo unas simples vacaciones llenas de alcohol, música fuerte, fiestas y sexo. Ella buscaba más bien algo tranquilo pero divertido, peligroso pero no tan común, entretenido pero con cierto encanto en especial… él era todo lo que ella buscaba y ella era todo lo que él siempre había deseado.
1. Hogar Aburrido Hogar

**.:+1+:.**

**.:+Hogar… Aburrido hogar+:.**

Se despertó un poco sobresaltada, pero se tranquilizó en cuanto vio que las personas que la habían acompañado en todo su viaje, seguían ahí perfectamente sentadas en sus lugares correspondientes. Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó y se calmó por completo. _Pasajeros de este vuelo con destino a Tokio, Japón. Informamos que estamos a punto de aterrizar, por favor no desabrochen sus cinturones y permanezcan en sus lugares, puede sentirse un poco de turbulencia. Gracias por viajar en nuestras aerolíneas._

El clima era bastante bueno cuando bajó del avión. El aire era cálido y el sol brillaba, extrañaba tanto ese hermoso clima lleno de la vitalidad y calor, con un perfecto cielo azul despejado que hacía mucho tiempo que no miraba. Inevitablemente, sonrió. Si bien a veces había fuertes lluvias y cielo cubierto por nubes, no lo era tanto como en Londres, así que estaba de suerte.

—¡Nami!—escuchó que alguien la llamaba desde lejos.

—¡Mamá!—exclamo con una gran sonrisa—¡Nojiko!—corrió hacia ellas y las abrazo fuertemente.

Las tres se abrazaron, hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían que ya no recordaban exactamente el tiempo que había pasado desde entonces… ¿3? ¿4 años? De igual manera ya no importaba, por fin estaban juntas. Bellemere ordenó al chofer del auto que cargara las maletas de Nami mientras ella y sus dos hijas se dirigían al auto, subieron y recorrieron la ciudad un poco hasta que tomaron un pequeño bote que las llevaría hasta la Villa Cocoyashi. El camino a casa se desarrolló en silencio, a pesar de que las tres mujeres abordo eran sumamente platicadoras. Básicamente la plática se trató del clima y las clases que Nami tomaría el siguiente semestre en la universidad. Fue solo cuestión de unos treinta minutos para que arribaran a su hogar.

Nami podía recordarla perfectamente. La casa seguía igual de hermosa que siempre… Si es que aquello se le podía llamar casa. Una mansión, palacio, caserón… ¿Qué importaba la palabra? La idea era que era demasiado espaciosa y sumamente bonita. Justo frente a la puerta de entrada se encontraba una piscina en la cual la chica recordaba haber nadado incontables veces desde que era niña, rodeada por el color verde del pasto, arbustos y algunos árboles. Seguía pintada de color blanco y las puertas seguían siendo de caoba. También estaba la fachada de arcos que su madre tanto había peleado con su padre para poner, ya que este alegaba que se veían sumamente feos. Nami no pudo evitar soltar una risita al recordar ese detalle. Entonces volteo a un lado en especial, justo al lado oeste de la casa, donde se podía ver un gran balcón desde el exterior y una puerta de cristal que por la mañana dejaba entrar todo el sol a la habitación, y que además le gustaba mucho porque desde ahí podía ver no solo el jardín, sino la gran parte de las calles cercanas, era su cuarto.

Las tres entraron en la casa, y al igual que el exterior, todo estaba en perfecto orden igual que siempre, era como si nunca hubieran pasado los años.

—Muy bien, hija—dijo Bellemere mientras se acercaba a ella—Supongo que tendrás hambre… ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?—pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

—En realidad no tengo mucha hambre, mamá. Más bien estoy cansada, me gustaría darme un baño y recostarme un rato, estoy agotada.—respondió con una sonrisa.

—Oh, ya veo. Bueno, ya sabes que si necesitas algo puedes llamar al servicio y bienvenida hija—la abrazó de nuevo—Te eh extrañado tanto.

—Yo también te extrañé, mamá.—le devolvió el abrazo y subió las escaleras.

No era difícil llegar a la habitación de Nami, realmente lo único que se tenía que hacer era subir la escalera y seguir el pasillo con el que te encontrabas cuando girabas a la izquierda. La puerta era blanca, fue el único cambio que encontró, ya que lo demás seguía absolutamente igual, parecía más bien la habitación de una adolescente en lugar de la de una chica de dieciocho años. Algo que no era raro, dado que su madre había prometido dejar todo exactamente igual para que así lo encontrara cuando ella regresara.

Se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos durante unos momentos mientras aspiraba el rico aroma a flores de la colchoneta, seguramente su mamá había ordenado limpiar muy bien el cuarto para su llegada. Era agradable estar en casa de nuevo, pero también sentía que había algo ahí que no la hacía sentirse bien, a decir verdad, estaba harta, harta de tener todo pero sentir que no tenía nada a la vez. Los últimos años su vida de había resumido a ir a la escuela por las mañanas, por las tardes trabajar en cualquier lado que pudiera conseguir, aunque el dinero le sobrara, ella prefería ser independiente de sus padres, por lo que pagaba sus propias cosas y en la noche… ¿Cómo olvidar las desveladas acompañadas de café, libros y mucho estudio? Esa solía ser su vida, aburrida, sí. Las vacaciones no eran tan diferentes, aun cuando las había pasado en la escuela, eran trabajo y en el tiempo libre que tenía lo pasaba recostada leyendo libros, ya no textos descolares, novelas, pero libros a fin de cuentas. Escuchaba música o pasaba tiempo en el gimnasio, muy rara vez salió con algunos de sus compañeros o compañeras de instituto, pero eso no era lo que la tenía estresada o mal, lo que realmente la desesperaba, era que serían unas vacaciones iguales a las de siempre, aunque estuviera en casa, seria básicamente libros música y café, tal vez una que otra salida cortesía obligada de su hermana o alguna voluntaria, ya que estando en casa definitivamente conocía muchas más personas que en la escuela.

Estaba tan aburrida, ella quería mucho más que solo unas simples vacaciones llenas de alcohol, música fuerte, fiestas y sexo, de esas de las que los chicos de su edad querían, de eso ella no estaba buscando nada. Definitivamente esas cosas no iban con ella. Ella buscaba más bien algo tranquilo pero divertido, peligroso pero no tan común, entretenido pero con cierto encanto en especial… Suspiró y se paró de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba vario tiempo deseando eso y no había pasado, así que no tenía por qué ser diferente ahora, sabía perfectamente que no lo sería.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, el cual estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado y se dispuso a llenar la tina para darse un baño, agrego algunas sales y burbujas y alcabo de unos cuantos minutos el agua estuvo perfectamente lista. Se deshizo de su ropa y se metió en la tina. No supo el tiempo que paso ahí, y tampoco le interesó mucho contarlo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Finalmente decidió salir cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba toda arrugada como una pasa*.

Se envolvió en una toalla y salió a su cuarto nuevamente, tomo un coordinado de ropa interior y un camisón que había en uno de los cajones del closet y se vistió para luego recostarse en su cama, no sin antes cepillarse el cabello. Alcabo de unos minutos, estaba perfectamente dormida.

_En el sueño ella estaba arriba de una plataforma en la playa Cocoyashi, estaba utilizando un micrófono para que su voz se escuchara mucho más fuerte y animaba a todo el público que no paraba de cantar junto con ella y dar saltos… Gritos… ¡Nami! Todos bailaban junto con la luces de colores que iluminaban la delicada arena que pisaban las personas presentes, gritos… ¡Nami! La imagen en su mente poco a poco comenzaba a parecer más nítida… Mas gritos… ¡Nami! Fue en el último que se dio cuenta de que los gritos no venían de su sueño, sino de alguien que estaba en su cuarto…_

Se despertó muy sobresaltada cuando se di cuenta de que alguien literalmente le estaba saltando encima de la cama para que se despertara, la persona que estaba ahí no solo brincaba, sino que gritaba demasiado fuerte, en efecto, había conseguido despertarla y se había metido a su cuarto sin permiso, tal vez seguramente sin siquiera tocar la puerta de su habitación. Se encontraba un poco molesta, pero se le paso el coraje cuando vio de quien se trataba.

—¡Nami!—Exclamó la chica con largo cabello azulada recogido en una coleta—¡Que gusto verte! ¡En cuanto me entere de que estabas aquí quise pasar a verte!—dejo de saltar en la cama y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga—Tenía muchas ganas de saludarte.

—A mí también me da mucho gusto verte Vivi—correspondió al abrazo con una gran sonrisa—Pero no vuelvas a despertarme de esa manera.

—Tan aburrida como siempre Nami—se paró de donde estaba y se dirigió al closet—Te la vives durmiendo.

—Bueno…—dijo mientras bostezaba—Es que no tengo nada mejor que hacer

—Lo sé, lo sé—dijo mientras empezaba a sacar varios vestidos de closet—Es por eso que estoy aquí.

Nami ignoro lo que dijo por completo y volvió a recostarse en su cama, esta vez tapándose con la colcha hasta la cabeza, ya que Vivi había prendido la luz de la recamara, pues ya se había anochecido y la habitación estaba oscura. Mientras Nami permanecía en la cama, Vivi continuaba sacando ropa del closet. Saco una falda larga de color azul claro, hizo una mueca y la lanzo al piso. Tomo después un vestido rosa varios dedos debajo de la rodilla, lo observo por unos momentos y luego lo tiro al piso igual que la prenda anterior. Los siguientes en ir al piso fueron unos jeans que estaban un poco rotos de las rodillas, luego le siguieron una falda no tan larga, pero que tenía una delicada decoración de flores en el borde. Vivi literalmente estaba sacando la ropa de Nami, la juzgaba, y si no le agradaba la prenda, esta tenía un paso directamente al suelo de la habitación. Pasaron un par de minutos.

—¿Es que no tienes nada de ropa decente en este closet?—preguntó mientras seguía arrojando ropa al piso.

Nami seguía debajo de la colchoneta, pero aun así respondió a la pregunta.

—Probablemente no, la mayoría de la ropa que está ahí es de cuando Nojiko tenía mi edad… Ya Hace un rato de eso.

—Bueno, perfecto—sonrió—Entonces después tendremos que ir de compras…—pareció agradarle mucho la idea—¡Oh! ¡Estos son perfectos, nunca pasan de moda! Y… Con el calor que ha estado haciendo últimamente….—Nami se destapo para ver de lo que hablaba su amiga.

—¿Qué haces?—pregunto con suma curiosidad.

—Ya solo necesito encontrar…—Con la mano que tenía libre estaba revolviendo los ganchos de la ropa.

—Dime que haces—exigió saber Nami.

—¡Listo!—exclamo con un tono de voz en el que se reflejaba su felicidad—Esta también es perfecta—No presto atención alguna a la pregunta de la pelinaranja.

—¿Por qué me ignoras?—Volvió a hacer un intento por preguntar, esta vez sí obtuvo una respuesta.

—No te ignoro—le sonrió y se dirigió a la cama—Ahora por favor cámbiate porque vamos a salir—luego de eso se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación—Mi carro esta estacionado afuera un tu patio, te espero ahí.

Nami se quedó un poco desconcertada pero aun así decidió salir de su cama, no era que tuviera muchas ganas de salir, pero sabía que si no salía por su propia voluntad, tarde o temprano Vivi entraría a buscarla, así que, como dice el dicho… _Flojito y cooperando. _

Nami salió de la cama y observo la ropa que su amiga le había dejado, no era nada formal o elegante, más bien era demasiado simple, eran unos simples shorts de mezclilla que estaban carios dedos arriba de la rodilla y una sencilla blusa negra que sobre la tela tenía un pequeño velito que formaban pequeños tablones y que le quedaba suelta, además dejaba ver una parte de su ombligo. La ropa de su hermana no era tan fea después de todo. Se puso un poco de perfume, se aliso el pelo y salió de su habitación.

El carro de Vivi era realmente bonito, o más bien hermoso. Bueno, realmente un lamborghini murciélago color gris plata no era nada despreciable o feo.

—Muy bien—dijo Nami mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad—Voy a ir contigo si me dices exactamente a donde iremos.

—No te diré a donde iremos pero… Sí vas a venir conmigo—le sonrió de manera sínica, para luego pisar el acelerador.

Salieron de la casa de Nami y fue entonces cuando la pelinaranja comenzó a animarse un poco más. La estaba poniendo de muy buen humor volver a ver la ciudad de noche, recordaba lo mucho que la había extrañado cuando recién se había ido a estudiar fuera, pero al final había logrado acostumbrarse. Durante el camino Nami le estaba platicando a Nami de Londres y de cómo le había ido en sus clases, Vivi también le comentaba de cómo le estaba yendo a ella en la escuela, no era tan estudiosa como su amiga, pero si le gustaba la escuela, muy pronto las dos reían a carcajadas. Varios minutos después, Nami por fin se dio cuenta de que estaban prácticamente a las afueras de la ciudad, así que tuvo que preguntar…

—Emmm… ¿Vamos a la playa?

—Em… No exactamente—pensó por un momento, pero si vamos a pasar por el muelle.

Realmente a Nami no le desagradaba la idea de ir a la playa, pero le había interesado preguntar por qué había recordado el sueño tan descabellado que había tenido.

Fueron solo otros diez minutos más de camino, en los cuales ya había pasado por el muelle. Vivi comenzó a alejarse cada vez más, hasta que Nami finalmente entendió a donde iban, no sabía exactamente que era, pero por lo poco que podía ver, estaba segura de que se dirigían hacia el montón de gente, luces, autos, comida y bebidas que estaban enfrente. Estacionaron el auto algo lejos, pero no pudieron acercarse más porque ya había muchos carros, por lo que tuvieron que caminar.

Para sorpresa de Nami, aquello le resultaba diferente, no mucho pero lo era. No parecía ser una simple fiesta de playa, y definitivamente no habían personas de su ''clase''. Todos vestían de manera sencilla y parecían estar ahí por un objetivo en común. Varias personas estaban tomando alcohol, otras comiendo y otras más simplemente tomándose una soda y riendo a carcajadas. Algo que le llamo la atención, fue que había carros por doquier, la mayoría eran deportivos-convertibles bastante nuevos y en muy buenas condiciones.

—Vivi ¿Qué es esto?—pregunto con suma curiosidad.

—Te lo explicare en cuanto encuentre a unos amigos que estoy buscando—le sonrió mientras caminaban—Oh, por cierto, no te separes mucho de mí, puede que en cualquier momento necesitemos correr.

—¿Correr? ¿Por qué?—pregunto un poco exaltada.

—Por nada—Vivi parecía completamente despreocupada—Es solo porque hay gente muy amargada que no le gusta esto…—dijo mientras se volvía para ver sí podía encontrar a sus amigos—¡Sí! ¡ Ya vi a dos!—exclamó—¡Usopp! ¡Franky!—gritó mientras agitaba los brazos y salía corriendo hacia ellos. Nami la siguió.

—Por fin los encuentro ¿Por qué no me esperaron donde quedamos?

—Te tardaste mucho Vivi—contesto un chico moreno con larga nariz y cabello rizado.

—Sí—lo apoyo el otro que tenia cabellos azulado— faltan diez minutos para la competencia, los demás chicos ya están en la línea de siempre y Luffy ya está en su lugar junto con el carro—explico mientras observaba a Nami.—¿Quién es ella?

—Ella, es la razón de que llegara tarde y también es mi mejor amiga, Nami—sonrió—Nami, estos son algunos de mis amigos, Usopp y Franky.

—Hola—sonrió—Es un gusto conocerlos.

—El gusto es nuestro, pequeña—dijo Franky.

—Bueno, hay que irnos ya que se nos hace tarde, tenemos justo el tiempo para llegar a línea y apoyar a Luffy.

—Tienes razón—dijo Vivi—Vayámonos ya… Oigan—dijo mientras todos empezaban a caminar—¿En qué ronda le toca a Luffy?

—Creo que en la quinta o sexta… No estoy seguro—Dijo Franky.

—Bueno, entonces será mejor que nos apuremos.

**¡Hola!**

**Le dejo este primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic que la verdad espero les guste. Estaré subiendo capítulos probablemente cada semana, depende de cómo me trate el trabajo y que tan cansada ande, pero como son vacaciones y estoy libre de la escuela, pues… TENGO MUCHO MÁS TIEMPO LIBRE**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia en leerlo y que espero lo sigan haciendo, me animarían mucho si me dejaran un review :D **

**Cuídense mucho, los quieroooooo!**

**Atte  
Hikari no moon **


	2. El Chico Del Auto Negro

**.:+2+:.**

**.:+El Chico Del Auto Negro+:.**

Comenzaron a caminar entre la multitud de gente y carros que había, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un lugar donde había varios grupos de carros acomodados en hileras de cuatro en un lugar un poco apartados de la carretera para dejar espacio libre. Pasados unos minutos después, la primera hilera de autos paso y se colocó frente a una línea dibujada cuidadosamente con cal. Alrededor estaba rodeado de gente que parecía muy eufórica y emocionada. Justo enfrente había un tipo algo extraño que no dejaba de gritar.

—¡Quedan cinco minutos! ¡Cinco minutos nada más!—estaba utilizando un megáfono—¡Aun es tiempo de que hagan sus apuestas!

Nami estaba observando todo atentamente y se preguntaba porque aquello le emocionaba tanto a la gente y porque tenían que hacer apuestas. A decir verdad se sentía un poco extraña porque no sentía que encajara mucho, todos bromeaban, reían y hacían escándalo, mientras que ella simplemente observaba el panorama, eso sin contar que no sentía que encajara mucho en la plática que Vivi estaba teniendo con los otros dos chicos que habían encontrado, ya que al parecer estaban buscando a otros compañeros que aún faltaban.

—No entiendo—dijo Vivi—¿Dónde están los otros?

—Sanji y Zoro fueron por los otros carros, ya sabes, para cuando pase lo inevitable.—dijo el chico de cabello azul.

—Solo han sido dos veces en las que no ¿Verdad?—pregunto en moreno de pelo rizado.

—Sí—Vivi le dio la razón—en todo lo que yo recuerdo al menos, sí.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos que para Nami fueron como eternos, pero en ellos pudo darse cuenta de lo que era más o menos el lugar. A decir verdad, era demasiado grande, pero con tantas personas, vendedores y autos amontonados, no dejaban apreciar el tamaño. Aun así, lo que más tamaño tenia, era la gran carretera que estaba frente a las hileras de autos, trato de seguirla con la mirada, pero se dio cuenta de que no era muy posible porque se perdía justo frente a ella, no estaba segura, pero le parecía que en el momento en que dejaba de verla era porque se transformaba en una curva que daba vuelta del lado derecho de una gran pila de escombros, todo esto, muy a lo lejos de ella. Fue entonces cuando todo comenzó.

—Bien—hablo el chico que tanto había insistido en las apuestas todo ese rato—Es hora de dar comienzo.

En cuanto los presentes escucharon esas palabras comenzaron a gritar y dar brincos. Incluso Vivi y los chicos con los que estaba lo hacían, ella no dijo nada, lo que hacía que se sintiera aún más extraña entre la multitud.

—Todos empiecen a alejarse y dejen libre el paso—dijo mientras comenzaba a alejar a la gente de la carretera y los alrededores de los automóviles—Aléjense, aléjense, por favor despejen el área, dejen el espacio libre—dijo con un tono de voz que demostraba fastidio, algo así como si fuera cosa de siempre.

Fueron solo cuestión de unos minutos para que toda la carretera estuviera despejada, pero no por eso la multitud había dejado de enloquecerse. Fue hasta ese momento cuando Nami cayó en cuenta de para donde iba la cosa, lo que estaba a punto de ver eran carreras de autos, arrancones, picadas, piques… Eran conocidos por varios nombres, pero a pesar de eso… ¡Seria la primera vez que ella vería una! Oh bueno, al menos sería la primera vez que vería una de verdad, suponía que las de las películas no contaban.

Cuando por fin el área estuvo perfectamente despejada, los conductores comenzaron a encender sus autos. Todos parecían estar sumamente emocionados por correrlos, empezaron a pisare al acelerador con la finalidad de que se escuchara el clásico rundido que suelen hacer cuando vas muy rápido.

Finalmente, una chica rubia y delgada de piel sumamente blanca se paró frente a los cuatro carros, ambos ya encendidos. Llevaba una falda corta de mezclilla y una blusa que le quedaba muy pegada, era de color negro, llevaba una pañoleta roja en la mano izquierda… Ahora que la miraba bien, le parecía conocida. La rubia hizo unas cuantas señales con las manos, primero hacia abajo, duró unos segundos luego hacia el medio, finalmente levanto la mano lo más alto que pudo, ajitó un par de veces más la mascada hasta que de repente la arrojo con fuera dejándola caer.

Las llantas de los autos rechinaron y el ambiente se llenó de un aroma no muy desagradable, pero si un poco extraño, parecido al hule quemado. Los autos salieron disparados tan rápido que no pudo siquiera darse cuenta de cual había arrancado primero, pero podía ver claramente que los cuatro se alejaban a una gran velocidad, alborotándole todo el cabello rubio a la chica que al parecer, había dado la señal de salida.

Tan pronto como los autos salieron, la multitud se acercó a la línea blanca de salida. Seguían gritando y haciendo sonidos de emoción. Esta vez Nami tampoco celebro junto con ellos, pero se sentía emocionada también, realmente aquello era algo nuevo para ella. Levanto la mirada para ver qué había pasado con los autos, ya estaban a punto de llegar a la vuelta, fue entonces cuando vio como uno de color naranja con llamas negras en las puertas se derrapaba de una manera muy violenta, pero no por eso había dejado de conducir a alta velocidad.

Pasaron alrededor de unos siete minutos cuando de pronto los autos que habían salido minutos antes, estaban llegando a la línea blanca de regreso. La gente se apartó del camino de inmediato para darles paso. Cruzaron la línea casi al mismo tiempo, pero el ganador había sido uno de color blanco, el cual Nami no conocía el modelo.

El conductor del auto ganador se bajó con las manos en alto mientras los demás se veían claramente enojados y muy frustrados. Varias personas de la multitud celebraban y otras más también parecían mortificados, algunos alegaban que habían perdido su dinero.

Cuando los competidores de la primera ronda se quitaron de la carretera, cuatro carros más de los que habían estado apartados antes se pusieron en hilera justo detrás de la línea blanca de salida hecha con cal. Todo se repitió de nuevo: gritos, aplausos, rechinidos de llantas, el aroma y los rundidos de los carros mientras arrancaban… La siguiente ronda la gano un carro rojo con una línea negra que le cruzaba parte de las puertas, juntos con unos números, era un Mustang FR500S.

Así pasaron varias rondas, Nami ya se había acostumbrado a todas las peculiaridades de aquel ambiente, tanto que ahora se encontraba festejando y emocionándose juntos con sus compañeros.

—En la siguiente ronda—dijo Vivi—Es en la que estará Luffy ¿Verdad?

—Parece que sí—le contestó Usopp.

—¡Heyy!—dijo un chico rubio mientras le tapaba los ojos a Vivi—Por fin los encontramos.

Vivi quito las manos de sus ojos para después abrazar al chico que estaba junto a ella fuertemente, luego de eso le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Junto con el estaban más personas, uno era un tipo con cabello verde que tenia los músculos muy marcados, otro que tenía un afro como cabello, la otra era una chica morena de cabello negro y el otro parecía un niño, se veía bastante tierno.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto?—pregunto Vivi.

—No encontrábamos estacionamiento para los autos—contesto el de cabello negro.

—¿Están cerca?—pregunto Franky.

—Sí—volvió a contestar el de cabello verde—fue por eso que nos tardamos.

—Pues que bueno que por fin estemos todos completos, así podremos apoyar a Luffy—sonrió Vivi—Por cierto, me gustaría presentarles a alguien—dijo mientras empujaba un poco a Nami hacia el frente—Ella es mi mejor amiga, Nami—dijo con una gran sonrisa—Nami, este es Zoro—señalo al chico con cabello verde—Brook—el chico del afro—Chopper—el niño—Robin—la chica con cabello oscuro y este es mi novio Sanji—lo último lo dijo muy contenta.

—Hola, es un gusto conocerlos a todos—Nami mostro una gran sonrisa.

Robin le devolvió la sonrisa al igual que Chopper. Brook la saludo con la mano y Zoro simplemente la ignoro. Sanji por su parte le dijo que era un gran placer conocer a una señorita tan bonita como ella, Nami se sonrojo un poco.

Ya habían pasado cinco minutos, era solo cuestión de unos cuantos para que los autos que habían arrancado antes volvieran a pasar y entonces hubiera un ganador de esa ronda. Aun así, Nami estaba comenzando a tener sed y calor, por lo que se decidió a buscar algo que la pudiera refrescar.

—Vivi—llamo a su amiga—Tengo mucha sed… ¿Te importa si voy a comprar algo de tomar?

—Claro que no, Nami ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No, estaré bien—dijo cuando vio que estaba con Sanji—creo que estas ocupada, mejor voy yo sola, descuida estaré bien.

—Oh, bueno, está bien, como tu gustes. Ve con cuidado—le sonrió.

Nami comenzó a caminar por entre la multitud buscando un puesto donde hubiera algo que beber, pero al parecer resultaría difícil, ya que todos los que había pasado ya habían sido de comida o de botanas como papitas, galletas, cacahuates y ese tipo de cosas que la gente solo compra cuando quiere comer algo mientras está viendo alguna cosa entretenida. Siguió caminando y caminando, cuando de repente vio que los autos ya habían pasado, así que ya había un ganador de la otra ronda, así que ya seguía otra. Aun así, siguió caminando para ver si encontraba algo que pudiera ayudarla, hasta que encontró un puesto de frappes.

—Buenas noches señorita—la saludo amablemente un señor.

—Hola, buenas noches—sonrió ella—un frappe de café, chocolate y galleta, por favor.

—Claro que sí, enseguida se lo preparo.

El hombre comenzó a moler el hielo en la licuadora y agrego los ingredientes. Mientras él preparaba la bebida Nami observaba como estaban las cosas en la línea de salida, los autos ya estaban formados, listos para arrancar en cualquier momento, seguramente si ponía atención lograría verlos pasar por enfrente de donde ella estaba.

—Aquí tiene señorita—dijo mientras le entregaba el vaso de plástico a la pelinaranja.

—Muchas gracias—ella lo tomo y le dio un sorbo.

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar miles de gritos y la multitud comenzó a moverse, la gente comenzaba a subirse a sus carros y los conductores de los autos probablemente le pisaban al acelerador lo más que podían, pero había un problema aun mayor, y ese era que había demasiados carros tratando de huir del lugar, no les sería nada fácil ni rápido salir. Nami no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Cuánto le debo, señor?—pregunto Nami mientras segui dando sorbos a su frappe.

—No es nada señorita—dijo el señor de manera apurada mientras comenzaba a tomar las cosas de su puesto y guardaba todo—yo correría si fuera usted.

—Pero… ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo—pregunto de manera desconcertada.

—Viene la policía.

— ¿La policía? ¿Por qué?

—Seguro a usted es la primera vez que la traen aquí, vaya con sus amigos, o la llevaran presa.

Luego de eso el hombre subió sus cosas a una camioneta nada ostentosa que era de color blanco, piso el acelerador y se fue dejando a Nami completamente sola mientras observaba como las demás personas hacían lo mismo.

— ¡Nami!—gritaba Vivi con cierto tono de preocupación mientras volteaba a todos lados buscando a su amiga—¡¿Dónde estás?!

—Ya vámonos, tenemos que irnos o estaremos en problemas—decía Sanji mientras la jalaba de la mano para que subiera a algunos de los autos en los que ya los demás chicos estaban repartidos.

—Pero es que no puedo dejarla aquí—dijo preocupada—Nami es una niña bien, tendrá muchos problemas si la encuentran aquí.

—Pero no podemos hacer nada—insistió el rubio—tal vez se fue con alguien más, vamos, sube.

Vivi puso cara de preocupación y subió al carro. Sanji manejaba uno y Zoro manejaba el otro, ambos pisaron el acelerador buscando salir de ahí. Muy pronto la mayoría de las personas se habían ido tomando diferentes caminos para escabullirse, principalmente los dueños de los autos que habían estado compitiendo. Comenzaron a escucharse las sirenas de las patrullas. Nami seguía viendo como los autos y las personas pasaban frente a ella, y no podía ver a Vivi o alguno de los chicos con los que había estado antes. No estaba asustada, tampoco preocupada, sabía que tenía que hacer algo para salir de ahí o tendría serios problemas en casa, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y sinceramente, se encontraba demasiado divertida viendo a las personas corriendo como pollos despavoridos y los carros yendo lo más rápido que podían, pero eso no era precisamente lo que le daba risa. Lo que realmente le causaba gracia era que todo aquello estuviera pasando. Había visto muchas veces en películas que estando en carreras como esas llegaba la policía y todos salían corriendo tan lejos como podían, pero nunca pensó que eso también pasara en la vida real. Se encontraba bastante divertida.

Estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando un auto negro se paró justo enfrente de ella, el conductor era un muchacho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parada? ¡Sube!—ordenó.

Nami no se lo pensó dos veces, abrió la puerta y entro al auto. Definitivamente, viajar con un completo desconocido a las afueras de la ciudad en una villa donde hacía muchos años no había estado y era hasta cierto punto era desconocida para ella, no era lo más inteligente que había hecho, pero, al menos hasta ese momento, no tenía ninguna opción.


End file.
